1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power system that stores power generated from renewable energy in rechargeable batteries, and at night powers a source of illumination with the rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
A streetlight has been developed that charges rechargeable batteries via renewable energy and lights an illumination source with the charged batteries at night.
Refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2007-26962.